Winx Club - Episode 313
One Last Fluttering of Wings (Tecna's Sacrifice in the Nickelodeon dub) is the thirteenth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis {snsbsp Things on Andros are getting worse and worse, with more monsters escaping from the out-of-control Omega portal. The Winx goes to Andros to help the Realm's mermaid guardians. The Trix want to go and take out the Winx, but Valtor stops them by saying the Winx Club's fate is all but sealed. One of Andros's most powerful wizard, Taboc, goes along with Bloom, Tecna, and Aisha to seal the portal. But the scroll with the spell that will seal the portal gets sucked into the portal. The wizard says that now the portal can only be sealed from the inside - and this requires a great sacrifice, and even greater courage. Tecna volunteers and Aisha tries to stop her, but Taboc holds Aisha back, saying that Tecna must live out her destiny. Tecna gets sucked in, and gains her Enchantix. Using her newly obtained Fairy Dust, she seals the portal, but she disappears into the Omega Dimension. The Winx are left completely devastated by the lost of their best friend. Is Tecna really dead? Major Events *The Winx go to Andros to stop it and the Omega Dimension from collapsing into each other. *Tecna sacrifices her sense of logic to save Andros, thus earning her Enchantix. *Tecna earns her Enchantix. *Tecna saves the Andros. *Tecna is trapped in the Omega Dimension. Debuts *Tecna's Enchantix. Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella *Aisha *Musa *Tecna *Miss Faragonda *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Valtor *Teredor *Niobe *Taboc the Wise *Mer-Monsters *Mer-Monster Sentries *Mermaids *Mermaid Sentries Trivia *This is the last appearence of Tecna's Winx outfit. *This episode features the final appearance of Tecna until Omega Mission. *Just after Tecna fell into the Omega Dimension, we see a few clips of Bloom in her Enchantix form, but she doesn't earn it until three episodes later. Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline - Bloom *Christina Rodriguez - Stella *Kerry Williams - Flora *Lisa Ortiz - Musa, Icy, Digit *Vashty Mompoint - Layla *Sean Schemmel - Baltor *Caren Manuel - Darcy *Suzy Myers - Stormy *Rebecca Soler - Tecna Nickelodeon's Voice Cast Molly C Quinn=Bloom Amy Gross=Stella Alejandra Reynoso=Flora Morgan Decker=Tecna Romi Dames=Musa Keke Palmer=Aisha Unknown=Icy Jennifer Cody=Darcy Kimberly Brooks=Stormy Joshua Keaton=Valtor Quotes (Rai English) Bloom: I'm not going to let another planet be destroyed.I couldn't do anything about Domino, but I can surely try to save Andros. Aisha: ''Bloom, it's my responsibility to save my world.'' Bloom: Well, then we'll do it together. Musa: 'Taboc, ''we've got to do something! We have to save her! {C '''Taboc: I'm sorry,but theres nothing we can do,Tecna is gone. (English) Bloom:'' I'm not going to let this entire world be destroyed. Even if it's a long shot, I'm gonna go and try to close the portal from the inside.'' Aisha: ''Bloom, it's my responsibility to save my realm.'' Bloom: ''Well, then we'll do it together.'' Musa: ''Taboc, we've got to get Tecna out of there!'' Taboc: I'm sorry, but theres nothing we can do,Tecna is gone. All of the Winx cried. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon